


Mine

by livvy_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BAMF Betty Cooper, Dom Betty Cooper, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Secret Relationship, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_x/pseuds/livvy_x
Summary: Betty and Jughead, the male and female heirs of the Serpent throne had been keeping their relationship under wraps. What caused Betty to let the whole bar know of their relationship, and how far do they take it?





	Mine

Betty Cooper was the Serpent Princess and Jughead Jones was the Serpent Prince. They were business partners and they were friends, and that was all, _at least to other people’s eyes _. There was a secret that the two of them were holding, and not a single person around them would’ve ever suspected… not in a million years. Toni, Sweetpea, and Fangs, their three best friends simply thought they never hung out outside of their group hang outs. Alice Cooper and FP Jones, the two head Serpents in command, never saw anything more but a close friendship was between their children. The two didn’t come off any other way.__

__But they were completely and utterly in love._ _

__They’d been hiding their relationship for about a whole year. Knowing how people would react, they agreed to keep it solely between them. The praise the already receive being the offspring of their parents would increase to unhealthy and unwanted points. The Serpent Prince and the Serpent Princess? Well, everyone would think they were trying to take over before their time has come. They liked how it was, so they decided together to keep it a secret._ _

__On the matter of acting skills though, Jughead and Betty were impeccable. In their group of five, Betty would talk about what boy was cute in the Southside with Toni, while Jughead sat a few feet away. Jughead would do the same thing with Fangs and Sweetpea, listing out all of the hot girls on this side of town. Not once did Betty or Jughead even flinch hearing their lover talk about who they’d “want” to hook up with, mostly because they had trust between them. They never got jealous because no matter how much they’d talk and gossip with their friends, those two would never act on it._ _

__When someone stepped a bit too close though, those boundaries Jughead and Betty had were on the brink of breaking, just like they were doing in this very moment._ _

__Betty was on one side of the Whyte Wyrm with her mother and FP, while Jughead was on the other side by the bar with Sweetpea and Tall Boy. Betty, her mother, and Jug’s father were talking about a recent incident that she, Jughead, and Fangs had gotten into with the Ghoulies. While they were talking, out of the corner of her eye, Betty saw a girl come up to Jughead. He lit a cigarette, trying to act distracted, but that didn’t work. To Betty, the girl seemed to get a bit too close to her man, but they were just talking, so she pushed it down._ _

__After hearing FP and Alice speak for a bit, Betty spoke up. “Their tires needed to be slashed. I am not sorry that I helped Juggie and Fangs do that,” she said, crossing her arms. The Ghoulies were the Serpents rival gang, so Betty was willing to anything to mess with them._ _

__“No one’s saying you should be sorry for doing it,” FP said. “It was funny, but if you have Malachi on your ass you’re not gonna be too happy—”_ _

__“Malachi is a bitch,” Betty retorted. It was true, she’s dealt with him before, and she could do it again. Surprisingly, her mother agreed with her. “It’s not like he can do anything—” She stopped talking, using her peripheral vision to see the girl that Jughead was with sliding her hand up his thigh, not caring that he was purposely blowing smoke in her face. That broke the seal right there. She didn’t know what exactly had come over her, but Betty had to mark what was hers. Whipping her head around to look, she said to the two adults, “Excuse me,” ending their conversation so she could head right towards Jughead. Alice and FP just watched in confusion, not knowing what caught her attention like that._ _

__As Betty stomped her way over to the bar, where the boy was seated, Jughead saw her coming. “Shit,” he muttered to himself, not knowing what the outcome of this was going to be. He had never seen her angry when a girl would flirt, but the look in her eye right now… _uh, oh. _____

____As she got closer, she saw the girl standing in between his legs, sliding one of her hands closer and closer to his crotch, while the other grazed the black and blue that was under his eye. She was asking how he got so bruised up and if she could be his healing remedy, which made Betty want to hurl. Clearly this girl knew nothing about the fights he gets into at school, but then again, how would she? She’s not the one who’s dating him._ _ _ _

____“Hey, Jug,” Betty called out calmly, simply trying to get the girl to back off. “We gotta work on some stuff for the Red and Black, don’t we?” She raised her eyebrow._ _ _ _

____Jughead nodded, gulping. “Yeah. Gotta go, Sunnie,” he said to the girl, who happened to be Sweetpea’s cousin. “We got some work to do,” he said, trying to stand up and push her away._ _ _ _

____Sunnie pushed him back down. “Um, we’re kind of busy here,” she said, snapping at Betty as if a way of girl talk, saying _don’t you see what I’m trying to do? _Oh, and she saw the she was trying to do alright. With exasperation, Jughead took a long drag of his cig.______

____

____

______Enough was enough though. Sunnie was too close and touching way too much. “No, you’re not,” Betty retorted. “That’s my boyfriend, Sunshine,” she said, tapping her on the shoulder. Jughead gave a mocking and annoyed look to Sunnie, hoping she’d step away._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sunnie backed away just to look at her with amusement. Sweetpea and Tall Boy, who were eavesdropping, started to laugh, thinking she was joking. “Man, what you got against my cousin, Betty? Jug needs a girl in his life. I know you’re joking around, but he really needs a girlfriend,” Sweetpea said._ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty crossed her arms over her chest, flames rising her her eyes. Putting a hand on Sunnie’s shoulder, she pushed her to the side. She stepped forward and sat right in Jughead’s lap, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck so she could encapture him in a long, hard, passionate kiss. Jughead’s arms went under her leather jacket, wrapping around her waist so he could pull her as close as possible. He was totally okay with people finding out about them right now._ _ _ _ _ _

______At that moment, the whole entire bar silenced. Everyone had their eyes on them, staring with opened mouths. No one believed what they were seeing because they never thought they’d actually see this, not in their wildest dreams. Alice and FP felt like the were on another planet, not knowing what to do, what to think, or what to say. Sweetpea, Fangs, and Toni were speechless… these were their best friends and they had no clue. From the way they were making out though, this clearly wasn’t the first kiss._ _ _ _ _ _

______Betty made sure to bite down on his bottom lip before separating. After catching her breath, Betty stuck the cig back between the boy’s lips and turned her head to Sunnie. “He’s my _fucking _boyfriend,” she said sternly in the horrified girl’s face. As she spoke, Jughead looked around at the quietly shocked group of people and chuckled, feeling proud of himself and his girlfriend. Betty then grabbed Jughead’s hand then, pulling him up and towards the stairs where the private rooms were.___ _ _ _ _ _

________As they walked up the stairs hand in hand, FP composed himself enough to say, “What the fuck just happened?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, shit,” was the last thing that the couple heard before closing the door to the first hideout room they could reach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Still holding Jughead’s hand, she slammed the door shut and pushed him against it. Reaching up, she pulled him down for a heated kiss. She moaned into it, trailing her from the back of his neck, down and around to rest on his chest. Their tongues battled for dominance, savoring the taste of the other with every swirl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At some point, they both had discarded his leather jackets, and the boy discarded his beanie. Jughead hitched Betty up and sat on the couch in a way that made it possible for her to straddle him. Through their kisses, the two shed their closes, down to their underwear. She rolled her hips down, creating friction between the two._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then Betty started kissing down his bare torso. “You’re mine,” she said between kisses. “I love you,” she promised. “All mine.” The warmness of her to lips atop of his skin was enough to set him on fire, but he held in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Everything from that point on went at a pretty quick pace. Jughead got rid of his boxers first, exposing his bare, hard member. As Betty shimmied out of her bra and underwear, the boy rolled a condom, preparing himself. Betty was so turned on that she didn’t need prepping or anything of the sort, she just lined herself up and sunk down onto him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Whenever she’d ride him, they’d both reach their climax faster than usual. It was hot, that’s for sure. Jughead has one hands on her waist, guiding her, while the other hand rested on her breast, squeezing every so often. He bit down on Betty’s neck as she moved her hips, holding in his moan. The girl though held nothing back… she groaned out his name, probably loud enough for the people downstairs to hear (paying not mind to the fact that their parents were down there). Her hands were tangled in his hand, holding him close to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When they started exchanging ‘I love you’s to each other throughout each thrust of Betty’s hips, they reached their climaxes. The two of them came together, while their lips were crashed together. Catching their breaths, they rested their heads together, breathing in each other’s scent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I am so fucking in love with you,” Jughead said breathlessly, making his girlfriend giggle and place a quick kiss to his cheek as she got up to change back into her clothing. “Hey,” he called out, watching her wiggle her black jeans back on, “you good with people knowing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Betty turned to him, stopping what she was doing despite the fact that her pants were only halfway up her thighs. “Are you good with it?” She asked back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes,” Jughead said, not even having to think twice on it. Now that it was out, he figured it was probably dumb to keep it a secret anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Betty nodded, smirking. “No girl is getting that close to you again,” she said, raising her eyebrows. Jughead grinned and she finished buttoning her pants before she tiptoed back over to him. “You’re mine, remember?” She scrunched down to where he was seated so they were eye level._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jughead reached out, tucking a piece of fallen hair behind her ear. “Only yours,” he assured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The two of them then finished changing and set back out for the bar. Betty wore her high waisted, tight, black jeans with her leather jacket over a black crop top and a pair of studded, black boots. Jughead was in a pair of faded black jeans, a flannel, and his leather jacket… of course, wearing his beanie on his head as well. As Betty opened the door and started for the stairs, Jughead was pulling his jacket on. They both looked a bit disorderly, but that was just enough to add a more dramatic effect to their relationship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once at the bottom of the stairs, everyone silenced from their whispers again. The couple looked to see everyone still staring at them in pure confusion. In response to this, Jughead draped an arm around Betty’s shoulders. Peering out at his father, Alice, their friends, and all the others, he gave them intimidating eyes. “What the _fuck _are you all looking at?” Jughead snapped at everyone harshly, causing them to turn their heads and try to engage in forced, normal conversation. People were going to start asking questions sooner than later, and they knew it’d be accepted, but for now, they were taking the silence of their relationship with pride.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She was the princess and his was the prince, there was no doubt in their minds that they were meant to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing smut!!!


End file.
